


Vegas Baby

by Squidapples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, this is not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: A trip to Vegas starts out weird but ends on a good note.





	Vegas Baby

Dean was worried about the car Baby isn’t exactly Wallaby proof.

Plus Rocko was getting restless being cooped up for close to the 21 hours.

The last rest stop was Ute Lake State Park in Logan,NM.

They got out to let Rocko stretch his legs everyone gave them weird looks you’d think they’d never seen a Wallaby before.

Rocko got a little too crazy so Jack had to put him on a leash so he didn’t chase the tourists.

They stopped at a Walmart in Albuquerque,NM to get something to eat.

They had to take Rocko in with them because the last time they left him in the car he got so bored and apparently hungry they came back to find bites taken out of the interior and the steering wheel.

Dean almost had a heart attack even though Sam had been watching a lot of ER lately he still wasn’t an actual doctor.

Sam and Dean took turns driving after stopping in Gallup,NM they fell asleep in the back of the car.

Dean woke up in Flagstaff,AZ to see Jack driving Dean didn’t even know that Jack could drive.

By KIngman,AZ Dean was fully rested at first it looked like Jack was driving but it was Rocko.

“Jack why is the Wallaby driving my car” Dean asked keeping in mind his blood pressure.

“He wanted to” Jack replied as if it was nothing “Dean let Rocko drive till we get there” Sam told Dean.

One very long day later they arrived in Las Vegas they still had 30 minutes till they got to the hotel.

Dean was so ready to get out of the car he would kiss the ground if the ground wasn’t so dirty.

“Sam tell me this isn’t where we’re staying” Dean asked him.

They approached the motel a dozen motorcycles were out front and the sign said The Sleepy Hollow Motel.

“It was cheap plus they allow Wallabys” Sam said getting out of the car.

They saw the creepy man on the side of the building “why is that guy wearing a race flag” Jack asked.

They were in room number 13 they were awestruck looking at the room.

“It’s cozy” Sam said “it looks like some grandmother threw up in here I’m half expecting the case to be about a serial killer grandma” Dean exclaimed.

“If it is a serial killer then its the police’s problem at least you’ll feel at home here Dean since you act like a little old lady sometimes”Sam teased him.

Dean kept looking at the door like he was expecting someone to come in.

“Are you expecting someone” Sam asked “it’s just Las Vegas is where CSI is set” Dean said.

“So you’re hoping that one of them will magicly walk in here hate to tell you Dean but we don’t live in a tv show” Sam told him.

“I know who you’re waiting for” Jack said playing with Rocko.

It turned out to be nothing so after a few days they headed home.

Sam was packing up and trying to corral Jack and Rocko.

He didn’t know who was harder to get and stay in the car Jack or Rocko.

Sam saw Dean talking to a tall man with weird spiked hair that was brown and white blond.

“Who was that” Sam asked as they were getting ready to leave.

“That kid knows a shit ton of stuff about old Vegas and mobsters and he’s a CSI he said if we ever needed any help that we can call him” Dean told him.

“Mobsters are a matter for the police Dean and that kid is too young for you” Sam told him as he got in the front of the car.

Dean’s head was so in the clouds he didn’t notice that Jack was sitting up front next to Sam and that Rocko was driving them home at least part of the way because his bedtime is 10:00 PM.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything about Supernatural is set in 2018.  
> Anything about CSI is set in 2000.  
> The reason why is if it was all set in 2000 Dean would be 21,Sam would be 17 and Jack wouldn't have been born.  
> The ages on CSI as of 2000-  
> NIck-33  
> Greg-24/25  
> Sara-31/32  
> Catherine-41  
> Grissom-47  
> Warrick-34  
> Brass-51  
> Wallabys are not leagl to own with or without an exotic animal license in Kansas.  
> Written for Spn Coldest Hits


End file.
